dorafandomcom-20200223-history
The Happy Old Troll
' The Happy Old Troll' is the 12th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 2. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Isa *Tico *Grumpy Old Troll Summary Dora & Boots help a Grumpy Old Troll find things that make him happy. Recap Dora has some things that make her happy and shows the viewer her happy box. She gets out her bracelet which was a present from her 4th birthday. She gets out her flute which is what she plays everyday. There was a friend Dora knows who makes her happy and it was Boots the monkey. Boots said the swinging on vines makes him happy. Suddenly, they hear Grumpy Old Troll. He thinks that there is nothing that makes him happy but there were a couple of things that made him happy like a purple baby petunia flower, fireworks and flying horses. Dora & Boots thought that if they found all those things. Grumpy Old Troll would do his happy dance. Dora & Boots needed help on where to find the things that make Grumpy Old Troll happy. Map knows where Dora & Boots have to go to find what makes Grumpy Old Troll happy. He says that they have to go to Play Park. Before they can go there, they have to go over the big red hill, across Fishy Lake to get to Play Park. Dora & Boots got going and saw some happy animals. After that, they hear Swiper. Dora & Boots stop Swiper by saying "Swiper no swiping" 3 times and he runs away. Dora puts her happy box into her Backpack for safe keeping. Dora & Boots walked up the Big Red Hill. After getting up to the top, the hill starts moving. The big red hill was really Big Red Chicken and what made him happy is the chicken dance. After doing the chicken dance, they now have to find Fishy Lake. They couldn't see it. Big Red Chicken stands on his tiptoes to see it better. Sure enough, Fishy Lake was found. Dora & Boots get a piggyback ride on Big Red Chicken. Along the way, they see more happy animals. After a piggyback ride with Big Red Chicken, Dora & Boots get off of him and thanked him for the ride. After that, they approach Fishy Lake. A giant fish splashes them which caused Dora & Boots to shrug and wanted to know who splashed them. They see a giant red fish. Boots asked if they can ride across Fishy Lake on his back. The giant red fish said that he was just learning English and is more fluent in Spanish. Dora asked him in Spanish and that the giant red fish was glad to give Dora & Boots a ride on his back. They had to put on life jackets for safety. Dora & Boots climbed on the giant red fish and he swims across Fishy Lake. But then, they saw snakes. Dora & Boots have to know when it's safe to go by saying the Spanish word "Vamos". They waited up to 3 times and then they say out the Spanish word "Vamos" to the giant red fish. Dora & Boots thanked him for the ride. Dora & Boots were getting close to Play Park. They see Benny and his balloon. Dora & Boots wanted a ride in Benny's balloon to Play Park. Benny would like to but his balloon was out of air. Dora checks her backpack for a pump. They get out the pump and then they heard Swiper. Dora, Boots and Benny stop Swiper by saying "Swiper no swiping" 3 times and he runs away. Benny says that it takes 12 pumps to pump up the balloon. It was hard work. The viewer helps them out and together, they pumped the balloon 12 times. After pumping up the balloon with air, Dora puts the pump away in her backpack. Dora, Boots and Benny climbed in and up they went. They saw a rainbow which made them happy. In no time, the balloon took them to Play Park. Now it was time to find the things that make Grumpy Old Troll happy. They had to find a purple baby petunia flower. They find it right away. Next, they had to find fireworks. Dora, Boots and friends find fireworks. So far, they found 2 things that make Grumpy Old Troll happy and then they remembered that flying horses also makes him happy. All they had to do is show them all to Grumpy Old Troll. Dora explains that Grumpy Old Troll is far away. They call out by saying "Mr. Troll". The viewer calls out with them. Mr. Troll comes down with a small parachute. Dora told Mr. Troll that they found a purple baby petunia flower. Mr. Troll was amazed and it made him happy. They also told him that they found fireworks and it made him very happy. They even showed Mr. Troll the flying horses. Mr. troll was so happy to see his favorite things that make him happy. He started doing his own happy dance. Dora and her friends joined in. And that was how Mr. Troll knew that there were some things that made him happy. Places in episode #Big Red Hill #Fishy Lake #Play Park Songs * The Happy Song Trivia *This is the 6th time where Dora and Boots see Grumpy Old Troll. *An alternate version of The Travel Song plays. In this song, Dora & Boots look for things that are happy. Then they sing out to the viewer that they all have things that make them happy and that Grumpy Old Troll has things that make him happy. *Dora and Boots had to stop Swiper twice on this episode. *Dora & Boots ride on a fish. *Goof: Dora still has her life jacket on while she points to each place. Her life jacket comes off after the 3 squares disappear. *The book uses the same episode title seen here. *This is the 38th episode of the show. Gallery images (2).jpg dora and the grumpy old troll.jpg b9298e55dca988c55fc690d71c3643e5.jpg Dora-the-Explorer-Season-2-Episode-12-The-Happy-Old-Troll.jpg MV5BMTQ3MjY3NzQzNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDE3NTQ2MjE@._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg The_Happy_Old_Troll 34.png MAS_dora_the_explorer_s02_e41-ingested.jpg Happy_old_troll_book 2.png Character Find Grumpy Old Troll Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 2 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:2002 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes